On account of continually increasing safety demands, there are miscellaneous efforts to improve existing systems for personal identification or to provide new identification options which allow simplified and faster capture of person-specific data for personal identification. Since there are very different standards relating to data capture, particularly in the field of personal documents to be carried by people, it has been found to be necessary for even advanced systems, such as person recognition by means of transponder, to be able to be used in addition.
One option for implementing dual identification systems of this kind is to provide a conventional identification card with a transponder, which identification card stores the data in the chip module of the transponder in compliance with the personal data shown in the security imprint on the identification paper and allows them to be retrieved contactlessly using a suitable reading device. In this case, increasing consideration needs to be given to security aspects. Measures need to be taken which prevent the personal identification transponder from being interchanged, removed or manipulated.
DE 103 38 444 A1 discloses a transponder inlay for a document for personal identification with an identification page. The transponder inlay has a multilayer design. A transponder substrate holds a transponder unit, including an integrated circuit, also usually called a chip, and an antenna. Two inlay top layers hold the transponder substrate with the transponder unit between them.